


Then & Now (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick et Daryl tirent un coup rapidement.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	Then & Now (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Then & Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537347) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Challenge réalisé dans un groupe d’écriture dédié à Rickyl. 100 mots sur du sexe entre Daryl et Rick.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

Daryl était nu, allongé devant lui, ouvert sur son membre, gémissant alors qu’il martelait dans cette chaleur ardente ; leur corps se contorsionnant, se pliant, s’inclinant, tremblant alors que Rick prit son temps pour construire cette fougueuse tension en eux, ravissant son corps de baiser et de révérence.

C’était la nuit dernière.

Maintenant, Daryl avait Rick piégé contre la machine à laver, les chevilles croisées derrière ses cuisses pendant qu’ils s’occupaient à la fois du linge et de tirer un coup alors que le bébé dormait. Pas le temps pour se galocher ou se taquiner ou aller doucement, juste un puissant pilonnage entre leur corps pendant que la machine tournait sous eux.


End file.
